


Cant Quit You

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [21]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadpool being Deadpool, Falling In Love, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Secret Identity, insecure deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Based off the tumblr prompt:: Wade starts dating Peter, and doesn't know he is Spidey(Authors Note:: My Spideypool is always based on Andrew Garfield/Ryan Reynolds Characters)





	Cant Quit You

Wade didnt mean to let the bad guy go, and yet there the fucker was just a-running down the street as if Wade hadnt just caught him trying to mug some harmless old lady. 

Well not  _harmless_ , because the granny had started screeching and beating Wade with her purse when she saw him, because apparently big guys in spandex were scarier than sleazy would-be muggers, and that’s how the guy got away in the first place. 

But anyway. Wade didn’t mean to let the bad guy go, and thanks to his promising to no longer un-alive people who irritated him, Wade had to jog down the street in full costume like a jackass, hoping to catch this guy, who obviously ate way less mexican food than Wade did because  _wow_ was he quick, and Wade— well he was definitely feeling that jumbo chimichanga right about now which was super unfortunate because–

“ACK!” 

_Ack? Who makes a noise like that?_

Wade finally got around a corner only to find his would-be mugger sprawled out across the ground, and a college age kid standing over him holding his backpack, eyeballing the mugger with the meanest look Wade had ever seen on someone who wasn’t on “America’s Most Wanted.” 

“Uh yo.” he offered a wave. “I guess I should thank you for catching this guy? Good job citizen. Um, kudos and all that.” 

The kid looked up then, a big smile breaking across his face and Wade– well he had never believed that people’s eyes could turn into hearts and try to jump out his skull, but staring at this boy had feeling like one of those Looney Tunes characters who fell in love at first sight. 

_Heart eyes, mother fucker._

“Holy chips on a cracker.” he breathed. “How have I lived in this city for this long and never across a sweet piece’a  _you_?” 

The kid laughed, and it was fucking  _bells_ in Wade’s head, just chiming away like there was a wedding in spring. “Uh, its no problem man.” he said in a voice that was entirely too soft for what it did to Wade’s body. “Just you know, doing my civic duty.” he saluted and laughed again and Wade died. 

Or he probably died. Could have expired on the sidewalk because honestly, whomst the fuck allowed a laugh like that to exist in the universe?? 

“Are you gonna take him in to the police?” the kid offered. “Or just gonna let him lie here?” 

“Uh usually my friend Spidey webs him up for me.” Wade said sheepishly, well aware that he had been outright staring for a good few minutes now. “But you know, Ill just zip tie him and leave him with a nice note for the cops.” 

“Alright. Well. Ill leave you to save the city.” the kid waved and turned to leave and that seemed like a terrible idea, so Wade did the only he could do.

“WADE!” he shouted, and the kid stopped. 

“Uh, what?” 

“My name. Wade. Deadpool. Wilson. Um, Wade Wilson. Yep that’s it. Wade Wilson.” Alright. Not his smoothest sentence, but he got it out and that’s what mattered. 

“Oh. Mr. Wilson.” the kid raised his eyebrows and  _hello_ did that Mr. Wilson do things to Wade’s blood pressure. “its real nice to meet you. My name’s Peter Parker.” 

“Of course it is.” Wade replied and when Peter blinked at him, he seriously considered throwing himself into traffic just to escape the embarrassment. “I mean, yeah that’s cool. Nice to meet you.” 

“Kay.” Peter grinned and waved and sauntered off, leaving Wade wanting to drool over long legs in skinny jeans, and if he didnt have to meet Spidey in like, ten minutes, he would have gone home and spent more quality alone time thinking about this beautiful chunk of Peter Pumpkin Pie that he was in love with but ol’ webhead was a stickler for him being on time so…

Wade sighed and zip tied the mugger to a pole and dashed away. 

Time to fight crime. He could dream about Peter later. 

*****************

*****************

Peter was eating his lunch quietly in the commons of the university when two hundred something pounds of red and black fell out of the tree and onto the grass next to him, and it took a considerable amount of control to not fling himself off the bench and onto the nearest wall. 

“Hey.” he said instead, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I didn’t know heroes hid in trees.” 

“Hey.” Wade said sheepishly and kicked at the dirt a little. “Hi. So yeah, I dont usually hang out in trees, Im not you know, cat woman or anything.” 

“I know.” Peter was grinning like he wanted to laugh and Wade sighed a little dreamily before reminding himself why he was there. 

“So listen. So I thought maybe since you were all bad ass yesterday and helped me fight crime, maybe I could take you out to dinner as a thank you?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Peters mouth dropped and Wade had to drag his mind back from the literal edge of saying something about those plump pretty lips, and managed a nod in lieu of an actual answer. 

“Oh.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “I um– gee, I uh–”

Wades heart sank to about his toes, and then kept right on falling when Peter hesitated. “You know what? Nevermind.” he hurried to say and put his hands up. “All I eat is mexican food anyway and that’s like terrible date food and um, no one likes me to show up in restaurants with my costume on and–” he started backpedaling, shaking his head. “This was dumb. Never mind. No worries, kiddo. Ill let ya get to your sandwich and–”

“Yes!” Peter said then, standing quickly. “Yes. Id love to go on a date with you!”

“It is highly suspicious that you changed your mind that quickly.” Wade narrowed his eyes mask at him. “Maybe ill just order you lunch one day and we can call it–”

“Wade.” Peter shook his head. “No. I mean, no dont order me lunch. Because I really want to go on a date with you. Like  _really_ want to go on a date with you.” 

“No really.” Wade put his hands up. “Its fine, just uh–”

“There’s this new mexican stand off fourth!” Peter raised his voice. “I havent been there yet, but I hear its amazing. And you know, you could wear your costume, and we could just like, walk along the water or something?” 

Any other time Wade might have had a snarky comeback, or a flippant response, but he was so genuinely floored over Peter saying yes that all he could was nod again. 

Well nod, wink and flash finger guns before running away before he started dancing with happiness. 

But then–  _oh shit_. He turned around and hightailed it back to Peter who was still standing there with a confused look on his face. “Hi again.” he said politely. “How does Friday around six sound?” 

“It sounds great.” Peter laughed (all the fucking bells. it was like a symphony). “Ill see you then.” 

“Yep.” more finger guns, because Wade was just that cool, and he ran off again. 

Peter sat back on his bench, trying and failing to wipe the grin from his face because Wade had finally asked him out on a date. Finally. After months of patrolling, and flirting and hinting but neither one of them making a move–

 _Finally_. He finally had a date with Wade. 

**************

**************

“His hair is like the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Wade gushed, cramming most of his burger into his mouth. “And oh my god, did I tell you about his eyes, Spidey? Jeez they are like… they are like pools of chocolate. And not like melted chocolate that looks like someone took a shit, no I mean that dark gorgeous chocolate that usually has a caramel center? And its just smooth and delicious.” 

He sighed happily. “And that  _ass_ in those skinny jeans. Spidey. This kid is like a dream. 2100/100 would wreck that ass but man I wanna like…wreck it  _sweetly_ , do you know what I mean? Like, Im gonna destroy it? But in a tender, cherishing sort of way because that boys looks like he needs to be cherished and I am gonna cherish the  _fuck_ out of him.”

“That sounds…romantic? I guess?” Peter was trying not to laugh. Trying not to laugh and trying not to blush and trying not to grin too big because Wade had been talking about him for the last hour– shouting about him as they ran patrol, whispering about him as they spied on a drug deal— for the last hour. 

It was wonderful. 

“So where are you going on your date?” he asked casually. “Anywhere special?” 

“YES!” Wade jumped to his feet, startling Peter so badly that he dropped his burger over the side of the building, and groaned, snapping out a web to get it back. “Yes he had the best idea! There’s a new mexican food stand that we can eat at and then we can walk on the beach! Isnt he brilliant? And perfect? Oh my god.” Wade sat back down. “Just gonna cherish the fuck outta him. Don’t want to quite that boy, nuh uh.” 

“Well, I cant wait to hear about it.” Peter finished his food and wiped his hands on his suit. “But we need to get back to saving the city.”

“Did i tell you he called me a hero?” Wade called as they took off again. “He thinks Im a HERO!” 

**********************

**********************

“So.” Wade dragged his eyes away from the slice of skin showing in the v-neck of Peter’s t shirt. “College. Major?” 

“Physics.” Peter admitted. “Im um… I mean, I wouldnt say a genius? But Im fairly smart.”

“Uh huh. Genius. Got it. And the camera?” 

“i just like photography.” Peter blushed a little. “I know it looks dorky to carry it around all the time, but you never know when you’ll find the right picture. If I had the time Id like to work for the Daily Bugle, but right now I just freelance for them when I can.” 

“Adorable.” Wade announced, and lifted his mask to take a quick drink of his soda. “So tell me–” 

“You dont have to do that, you know.” Peter interrupted. “With your mask? Im not sure if you’re trying to protect your identity or what, but–”

“Uh no, that’s not it.” Wade shook his head. “I uh– Im a real mess under here, baby boy. Like, the worse acne scars you can imagine and then you know… worse.” 

“Im sure its not that bad.” Peter said gently and Wade shook his head emphatically. 

“Alright.” Peter let it drop, knowing from months of late night patrols that Wade was more than embarrassed by his skin, by the scars that made it so rough. Peter didnt care. He had grabbed Wade’s ungloved hand more than once as they worked together, they each sat with their masks pulled to their noses as they scarfed down food— he didnt care. 

But he wasnt going to push it either.

“Where are you from?” he prompted and settled in to listen as Wade adopted an exaggerated Irish lilt and tried to sell him some bull shit story of growing up on the Emerald Isle. 

“I can tell you’re lying through your mask.” he pointed out as Wade began waxing poetic about leprechauns and the mercenary huffed at him, before switching and telling him about Canada. 

They ate their food and walked along the river, laughing and talking, skipping stones and kicking at the sand and by the time the moon was high they had made it down to the large pier and Peter leaned against one of the posts, tilting his head to look up at Wade. 

“So what now?” he asked quietly, and reached for Wade’s hand, sliding his fingers against the glove to press their palms together. 

“Well um, if I wasnt so sure you were the virgin Mary incarnate Id make some comment about wantin’ to tap that booty.” Wade joked and Peter bit his lip and tried not to grin because that was such a  _Deadpool_ thing to say, but Wade was trying so hard to be charming. 

“If I wasnt so sure you were an instrument of complete chaos, Id be tempted to let you!” he shot back and Wade burst out laughing, squeezing his hand tentatively, then a little harder when Peter smiled encouragingly. 

“I hate to be the one to bail–” Wade said then, making a show of looking at his watch. “but Im due to go and be the mysterious brooding hero that lurks about on roof tops for the rest of the night so–”

“I wouldn’t want to stop you from your hero work.” Peter widened his eyes and batted his eye lashes. “its ever so important!” 

“Whats up, sassy?” Wade grinned in approval. “I like it. Keep it up.” 

“Well you know.” Peter cleared his throat innocently. “How am I supposed to kiss you good night if you wont at least lift your mask to your nose?” 

“Uh–”  _PANIC PANIC PANIC!!!_  “You dont want to kiss this. I promise.” 

“I promise you’re wrong.” Peter said stubbornly, but when Wade shook his head again, even took a step back, he held up his hands peacefully. “Alright. Lets settle on a gentlemanly fist bump.” 

“Gentlemanly fist bump it is.” Wade agreed seriously and Peter smirked when their knuckles touched for just a second. “Why are you smirking?” 

“I was just thinking that this is the tamest ending to a date I’ve ever had.” he explained. “Not how I thought my first date with Deadpool would go.” 

“First date?” Wade asked, scarcely daring to  _hope_ —- “So there will be a second one?” 

“And probably a third.” Peter agreed. “Unless of course, you have other plans with someone else? I heard you and this Spiderman fella are pretty close.” 

“Just friends. I promise.” Wade made a cross over his heart. “Scouts honor. You got no reason to be jealous of Spidey. I have literally laid  _all_ my charm out for him and he doesn’t even blink. No worries.” 

“Well good.” Peter glanced up at him through his lashes. “I’m glad I’m the only one.” 

 _Holy shit_. “Uh–right. Right.” 

“Bye Wade.” Peter blew him a kiss and sauntered away down the beach. “Thanks for the date!” 

Wade let him get exactly twenty three and a half steps away before he was running after him. 

“Pete! Wait!” 

Peter turned around just in time for Wade to grab him off his feet, shoving his mask up to his nose with one hand, wrapping the other arm around Peter’s waist and bending him over into a deep kiss. 

“Oh my god.” Peter gasped and threw both his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him back, tugging insistently until Wade bent and lowered him down to the sand, covering Peters lean body with his own, running a gloved hand through all that thick hair. 

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.” Wade muttered and Peter only panted something pretty that Wade didn’t quite catch, and opened up to slip his tongue over Wade’s chapped lips and into his mouth. 

They both tasted like Mexican food and Mountain Dew and the churro they had split and yeah, it was probably gross but to Wade it was just fucking  _perfect_ , and when Peter sighed and spread his knees a little wider, Wade settled heavier against him, rocking between those long legs until Peter was tearing his nails down Wade’s back and Wade was wondering debating how expensive those skinny jeans were because he was all of two seconds from ripping them in half–

—and then the Betty Boop watch on his arm started chiming and he groaned, dropping his head onto Peters shoulder. 

“Okay.” he huffed. “Okay. I’m  _really_ going to be late now, and Spidey is gonna kick my ass.”

“Sorry.” Peters voice was smug and lazy and Wade kissed him again, ground his hips down again just to hear Peter yelp. 

“You’re not sorry, you brat.” he whispered and Peter shook his head and tilted his head up for another kiss. “Are you sure you don’t mind–” Wade hesitated, motioning to his face and Peter lifted against him, pulling another groan from his chest.

“Does it  _feel_ like I care?” Peter whispered back. “Are you going to call me?” 

“Only if you give me your number.” Wade bumped their noses together. “Unless of course you don’t give me your number and I start calling everyone in the book. Do you want to be responsible for me annoying every Parker in the phone book? You should feel guilty about that.”

“ill give you my number.” Peter laughed and Wade fished his phone out of his pocket, typing in the numbers carefully and then sending off a text message to make sure it was right. 

Peters phone buzzed in between them and Wade made an interested noise. “I would love to stay and explore the whole vibrating thing–” another kiss, sucking on Peter’s tongue until the boy whined into his mouth. “–but I got to go. Hero stuff.” 

“So sexy that you’re a hero.” Peter moaned and Wade fell against him dramatically. 

“Keep talking like that, and I wont be able to leave.” he kissed Peters neck playfully. “I just cant quit you.” 

“Did you just quote Brokeback Mountain?” Peter sputtered and then cracked up laughing. “Oh my god, get off of me!” 

“I will admit I didn’t expect you to know that quote.” Wade jumped to his feet and hauled Peter up too, “Will you text me back?” 

“First thing in the morning.” Peter promised. “Go save the city.” 

*******************

**Four weeks (Aka 27 Dates) Later**

*******************

“Oh my god, and then he told me that he’d never gone to play paintball? Can you imagine?” Wade stared up at the sky, kicking his legs idly over the edge of the building. “Who doesn’t go paintballing? Anyway, I took him and it was awesome and I let him win because every time he hit me he just grinned like it was the best thing in the world and–” 

“Pool.” Peter interrupted. “What, you’ve been dating like a month?” 

“Uh we’ve been  _hanging out_  for like a month.” Wade hedged. “Why?” 

“You’ve been out with him every night.” Peter countered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Why wouldn’t you say you’re dating?” 

“We ah–” Wade cleared his throat, rubbing at his thighs anxiously. “We haven’t you know.. you know?” 

“I really dont.” Peter shook his head. “You haven’t what?” 

“Wehaventslepttogther.” Wade mumbled in a rush. 

“What?” Peter tried to laugh, even though of course, he was very aware that he and Wade hadn’t slept together yet. “Why not?” 

“I dunno.” Wade shifted a little uncomfortably. “I mean, we’ve done other stuff. He gave me a blowjob the other night that just– damn Spidey.  _Damn_ I  _swear_ I saw heaven. I could write broadway plays about his lips. Odes to his tongue. Full blown symphonys about how he can take my cock all the way down his throat–” Wade groaned and shifted again, this time for an entirely  _different_ reason, and Peter coughed, surprised by how much he…. liked…. Wade talking about them together. 

“Um, what else?” 

“He invited me up to his place last week and he came out of the shower all wet and slick–” Wade’s voice dropped into something rough. “Threw him onto the bed and had him coming just from my tongue and a few fingers in his sweet little–”

“Wade!” Peter yelped and Wade shook himself back to the moment. 

“Sorry Spidey.” he said sheepishly. “Sorry. I get carried away.”

“So why no sex?” Peter tugged at the front of his suit awkwardly, trying to will his  _reaction_ away. “Seems like you two are pretty compatible.” 

“I’m a train wreck Spidey.” Wade said hesitantly. “I mean, I’m an ex merc, ya know? He’s some sweet college kid. Studying physics like a goddamn genius. And he’s so pretty I could weep, and I’m–” he pointed to his face. “I’m me. Ive seen him naked and it was glorious, but I know he doesn’t want to see me naked. I am nuts about him, cant seem to quit him, but I keep telling myself I should. He doesn’t want all of this.” 

“Actually, it sounds like he doesn’t care.” Peter countered. “What else is the matter?” 

“I–” Wade shook his head. “Nothing. Lets get back on patrol.” 

“Hey.” Peter jumped down from the A/C unit and grabbed Wade’s wrist. “Come on. Tell me. This is the first time you haven’t spouted some spectacular bullshit and actually just talked, so come on.” 

Wade sighed and yanked his mask down all the way. “Lets go, Spidey. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

*************************

*************************

“Hi.” Peter grinned up at Wade when he walked through the front door. “I see that key I gave you is working real well.” 

“Sure is, baby boy.” Wade dropped his key ring on the table and stretched out on the couch on top of Peter, lifting his mask to lay a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Peter ran soft fingers over Wade’s head, over the seams of his mask. “Baby, will you take this off for me?” 

“Uh, no.” Wade shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“I just want to feel you.” Peter whispered and reached up behind him to snap off the lamp, throwing their corner of the living room into darkness. “What about now?” 

“Petey-pie–” Wade frowned. “Why do you–” 

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Peter traced his fingers over Wade’s lips. “Please? I just want to–”

“What did you say?” Wade stiffened on top of him. “What did you say?” 

“I said I love you.” Peter said patiently. “Is–Is that alright?” 

“You’ve never even seen my eyes.” Wade argued. “Or my whole body. We haven’t even slept together.” 

“So?” Peter shrugged. “Why does that matter? You think I can’t love someone until I know everything about their body?”

“Um, I just–” 

“This is the part where you say you love me too.” Peter prompted, and Wade snatched off his mask and crushed their mouths together, shuddering when Peter touched lightly over his cheeks and down his jaw, feeling tentatively over his bare scalp as they kissed. “You’re beautiful.” he whispered. “Wade, you’re so  _beautiful_.” 

Wade didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he rolled them off the couch and onto the floor, bringing Peter on top of him to straddle his waist. There they kissed over and over, Wade’s hands moving over Peter’s ass possessively, Peter greedily touching every bit of skin he could reach. 

“I love you.” Peter promised as Wade started pulling at his pants. “Ah Wade,  _fuck_ —”

**************

**************

“Hey.” Peter squinted at Wade from behind his mask. “How come you don’t call me any names anymore.” 

“I wasn’t aware you wanted me to call you names at all.” Wade replied blandly. “I mean you usually object when I call people bacteria filled douche nozzles so–”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “God, what the hell? No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you never call me sweet cheeks, or honey bunch, or baby boy anymore. What gives?” 

“Oh.” Wade shrugged. “I dunno, Spidey. I call Pete all those things now. It doesn’t seem right to call you it too, ya know? When I called you baby boy it was sort of irritate you but when I call Pete baby boy…” Wade grinned. “I mean, he just lights up. He gets this real soft look in his eye and smiles at me like I handed him a goddamn star on a golden plate or something. Its actually fucking ridiculous, but I wanna keep him smiling so– sorry. Those nicknames all belong to him.” 

“Oh.” Peter bit his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt out  _I love you_ , so he wouldn’t just rip off his mask and throw himself at his boyfriend. “That’s um, that’s sweet. So. Sex yet?” 

“Nah.” Wade shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Why not?” Peter tried not to sound annoyed, but if he was being honest, he was getting a little impatient with Wade’s whole  _lets just wait a little bit baby_  line. It had been almost eight weeks now, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other but Wade always pulled away, used his hand or his mouth and Peter wasn’t complaining? But he would like to know exactly what Wade had meant when he had talked about _wrecking him_ , but sweetly. 

“Why not?” Peter asked again. “What are you waiting for?” 

“Uh, he says he loves me?” Wade offered. “And that– that freaks me out.” 

“Oh.” Peter blinked away the disappointment. “Right. Commitment. Yeah, that would freak me out too.”

“Not the commitment.” Wade waved him off. “No, Id commit to that booty in a heartbeat its just that–its that I don’t want him to feel like he has to commit to me. To  _this_.” he made a motion towards his face. “I don’t want him to feel trapped and then have to deal with losing him. I cant deal with that. I cant have him and then lose him.” 

“What makes you think he’d want to leave?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Quieter now. “Im a fucking mess. And he’s about eight and a half shades of perfect. Have I told you about his laugh? Its incredible. And he wears these dorky glasses that make me want to just tackle him. And he’s so smart and just so pretty I could cry. And he looks at me–” a shaky sigh and Peter startled at the emotion in his voice. “– Spidey, I didn’t think anyone would ever look at me the way he looks at me.” 

“But I feel like it cant last.” Wade continued. “I mean hell, you’re my longest relationship, Spidey. We’ve been working together for almost a year now, and you haven’t ran away screaming. Maybe I should’a tried to woo you, instead of falling ass over tea kettle for someone so far out of my league. Too late not though, can’t quit that kid and I don’t want to.” 

Silence on the roof then, for several long minutes, and then Peter reached up and pulled his mask off, crumpling it in his fist and clearing his throat, letting his voice relax from the lower register he forced it into when he was in his suit. 

“Um, Wade? I’m not– I’m not going to run away screaming.” 

“Well thats great, Spidey, but you aren’t the one Im worried about losing.” 

“Wade.” Peter tried again. “Baby?” that got Wade’s attention and he swiveled around to stare at him. “Baby, Im not going to run away screaming.  _Ever_. And if you aren’t ready to call this anything, then that’s fine. We don’t have to label it, we don’t have to ever have sex if you aren’t comfortable. But please um,  _please_ stop thinking that at some point Ill wake up and not want you anymore.” 

“Peter.” Wade said blankly. “What? What the fuck?” 

“Hi.” he smiled hopefully. “This wasn’t how I expected to tell you, but I can’t listen to you worry anymore. Im not going anywhere. Not–not ever. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Well I am.” Wade said abruptly and dropped off the edge of the roof, slamming on to the fire escape and racing for the ground. 

“Wade!” Peter called anxiously. “Wait!” 

But Wade was already gone.

******************

******************

_From Wade– Yes. Hello. Id like to know whomst the fuck Im talking to._

_From Peter– Its me, Wade. Pete. Spidey._

_From Wade– so its really been you. this entire time. Like I sat on the roof like a dumbass and mooned over your hair, and you were sitting there the entire time._

_From Peter–yeah._

_From Peter– Im sorry, Wade. I never really meant for it to go this far. You asked me out and I was so excited. I mean, I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me out. And I figured you’d get bored of Peter and go back to crushing on Spidey, but it didnt work like that._

_From Peter– it was like the more you fell for Peter the less you cared about Spidey and that was— well that was pretty fucking weird for me._

_From Wade– I guarantee it wasnt as weird for you as it is right now for me._

_From Peter– you’re probably right._

_From Peter– Are you mad?_

_From Wade– Pretty pissed off, yeah. Feel like I’ve been lied to by two different people, but it turns out they are the same person. I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not._

_From Peter– Can we talk in person? Please?_

_From Wade– Im in your living room_

“Wade?” Peter burst out of his bedroom. “What are you doing here?” 

“You gave me a key to your apartment.” Wade shrugged from the recliner, still in full costume, katanas strapped to his back. 

“Right. Of course I did.” Peter sat on the couch, clasping his hands in his lap awkwardly. “So um–”

“Did you mean everything you said?” Wade interrupted. “Just tell me that right now. I can handle Peter loving me and Spidey not saying anything to protect his identity. That’s standard super hero stuff. But I  _can’t_ handle Peter lying to me, and Spidey not saying anything about it. Because that makes you both a shitty boyfriend and a shitty friend. So which is it?’

“I meant every single word.” Peter whispered. “Every  _single_ word, Wade. From how badly I wanted to go on that first date, to  _I love you_ , and everything else. I should have admitted who I was, I know, but everything else was true.” 

“Everything.” Wade repeated. 

“Everything.” Peter nodded. “I swear. I  _swear_.” 

Wade looked at him for a long time. “So you aren’t going anywhere?” 

Peters eyes filled with tears, hope filling his chest. “Not going  _anywhere_. Not now, not ever. Not gonna quit you. And good luck trying to get rid of me because Ill web myself to you and make you carry me like a backpack.”

Wade finally cracked a smile. “Kinky.” 

“It could be.” Peter goaded and Wade smiled bigger. 

“Im still a little mad at you.” he admitted. “Still feel like… I mean, I said some pretty personal shit from behind the mask–”

“But you said  _more_ when we were face to face.” Peter cut in. “And I know you meant it because I could look you in the eye and see the truth. So really, there’s only thing left to say.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Peter crossed the living room and knelt by Wade’s knees, running his hands lightly up his thighs. “Do you love me? Because I love you. And I’ve been in love with you as Spidey for like… months. I just couldn’t ever find the way to say it until both our masks were off.” 

“I love you.” Wade nodded, and Peter sat up on his knees, hooked his fingers under Wade’s mask. 

“Well thanks Deadpool, but Id really love to hear it from Wade.” 

Wade pulled his mask off slowly and Peter smiled happily, leaning close to trace over Wade’s face. 

“i love you, Pete.” he said gruffly. 

“I love you too.” Peter grinned. “Now. Um. Maybe you could show me how you planned to  _wreck me sweetly_?” 

“I think the exact phrase was _cherishing the fuck_   _out of you_.” Wade rolled his eyes and Peter kissed him, sighing in relief when Wade’s arms came around him. 

“Whatever you want to call it.” he said firmly. “I promise I’m down.” 

“Gonna hold you to that, Spidey.” Wade warned and Peter’s eyes sparked. 

“Oh I hope so.” 

*******************  
*******************

“ _Hooooooooly shit_  this is like my favorite fantasy and the kinkiest porn and my last wet dream all rolled into one!” Wade gasped and Peter tried to laugh, but couldn’t really laugh, not in this position, not with Wade pressing hot and heavy between his legs, filling him without stretching him first, the burn of it  _so good_ that Peter was seeing stars. 

“You’re still wet from earlier.” Wade moaned, and Peter just arched his back and pushed against him, trying to get more of Wade into him sooner. 

“Patience, you brat.” Wade chuckled and Peter whined. “Patience. Don’t they teach you college kids nothin’?” 

“Wade.” Peter begged. “ _Please_.” 

“Ahhhh.” Wade breathed out as he finally bottomed out inside of him, rocking into that perfectly round ass. “God, that’s good. Pete thats so good, why did we wait so long to do this?” 

“Because you’re crazy.” Peter bit out. “Now hurry up and–” 

“Have I told you how glad I am that I’m in love with both an adventurous bendy college kid and Spidey?” Wade purred, tugging on the webs that wrapped around Peters wrists and kept him tied to the fire escape, holding him just still enough for Wade to yank down the bottom of his costume and have his wicked way. 

“Repeatedly.” Peter moaned again when Wade stroked into him, slow and easy. “But if you don’t hurry up and get me off I swear Ill snap these things and web  _you_ up!” 

Wade paused mid thrust, and over Peter’s howl of frustration, asked, “You realize that that’s not really a threat right? Like, Im  _totally_ fine with that.” 

“Im aware!” Peter shouted and Wade laughed, snapped his hips forward to bury himself as deep he could, feeling Peter shudder clear to his core.

“Beautiful.” he kissed Peters back, smoothed a hand over the lean muscles. “Gorgeous. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Peter relaxed for a minute. “Wade, I love you too. Now hurry up and  _cherish_ me!” 

Wade laughed out loud at him, but gave him what he wanted. 

***********************

The front page of the Enquirer had a rather risque picture of Deadpool and Spiderman involved in a rather… _awkward_ … moment, Spidey looking as if he was tied to the fire escape, Deadpool up behind him in a rated X position. 

Wade grabbed the paper and laughed until he cried while Peter fussed over it. 

“Come here.” Wade dragged him down onto the couch. “I just can’t quit you, baby. Now the whole world knows.” 

“I hate you.” Peter grumped and then shrieked when Wade licked a wet stripe up his face. “I HATE YOU!” 

“You love me.” Wade corrected and Peter softened against him. 

“I love you.” he whispered. “Please don’t ever quit me.” 


End file.
